


We're married??!!!

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack Fic, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, based on a video fic, getting wisdom teeth pulled out, groggy prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: a sedated prompto in a medical bed groggy and sore after getting his wisdom tooth pulled out.question about alien abductions said and full blown cuteness occurs"we're...... MARRIED!!!!???"





	We're married??!!!

**Author's Note:**

> crack fic based off the one cute video where the husband was acting funny and shit after getting his wisdom teeth pulled out.

 

munch.... munch.... swallow.....bite

 

  
"OW!! what the hell man...."

 

  
whined a blond man in a medical bed as he pouted at his aching mouth. Groggy and sore he went to touch his mouth but a hand stopped him from doing so.

 

 

"no love you can't touch that" a bespectacled man huff out as he watched his lover comprehend what he just said. His lover was still so out of it he didn't even acknowledge the other man's presence and went to eat his crackers again.

 

Another man with a camera watched with great amusement as his lover was still high from sedatives.

 

"wait until gladio sees this"  
he chuckled when his lover stared at his hand like it was the most shocking thing in his life.

 

"what??... what am i even doing here???? was i abducted by aliens????? the sedated man questioned no one in particular as he struggled to eat his crackers.

 

The other two men tried to hold on to their laughter but one was failing miserably.

 

"OH MY GOSH IGGY! HE IS SO OUT OF IT! I CAN'T EVEN" the man holding the camera laughed, trying desperately to catch his breath.

 

Iggy or Ignis calmed himself down and answered their lover.

 

 "No darling you are not abducted by an extraterrestrial being. You got your wisdom tooth pulled out hence why you are in a medical bed."

 

The blond lover finally noticed the other men in the room and he gasped.

 

"oh.... my six!!! i didn't know aliens were supposed to be this beautiful!!!" he stared at them with disbelief painted on his face. Ignis was torn between doing a face palm or shaking with laughter just like the raven haired man holding the camera.

 

 

Noctis -the one filming all of this- laughed one more time and further explained their wereabouts.

 

"Prom we're in a dentist's clinic. As Iggy said you just got your wisdom tooth pulled out and you're still high from anesthesia.

 

"So you two are not aliens??? "

 

"No we are not aliens prom"

 

 A flicker of understanding passed through the blond's hazy eyes.

 

"you said that we're at the dentist! did the dentist send you??? but you two are sooooooo pretty to be nurses here...." Prom drawled at them as he looked at them from top to bottom.

 

 "I think you two are models!! yes! models i say!!" he concluded as he stared at the two most gorgeous people he met on his entire life.

 

The two chuckled at their lover's antics and watched as their chocobo haired lover tried to sit up from his laying position from the bed.

 

Ignis tutted as he approached his struggling lover while Noctis continued to film.

 

"Now, now Prompto don't move too much we'll get the doctor later to help you sit up" he gently push Prompto back to his laying position. The man pouted and Ignis can't help but to let out a laugh again.

 

 

"who are you two???" Prompto stared at them with a confused face. Ignis sighed a laugh as Noctis chuckled with amusement.

 

 

 "I am Ignis or to you Iggy and that is Noctis" Ignis pointed to Noctis as said man gave a smile at Prompto.

 

"Hi babe! yeah i'm Noct! and we're your husbands" the raven haired man gestured to himself and Ignis as he said the last part of his sentence.

 

A moment of silent passed as prompto just stared at them with disbelisef and awe.

 

"we're...... MARRIED!!!!???" shocked as he was from this information, he stared at them as they laughed at him with full mirth in their eyes.

 

"you two are my husbands?!!!!!" questioned the confused man on the bed.

 

The other two kept laughing as they let their husband process this information.

 

"Now love keep eating your crackers" one of them said and Prompto obeyed, eating the forgotten cracker on his hand.

 

After some time he made a cute confused noise and looked at the other men's direction.

 

 

"holy shit....dang.... you two are really pretty........like damn man I really hit the jackpot..... " Prompto said each word slowly like he's trying to taste the words on his tongue.

 

Noctis and Ignis was highly amused with their high husband and kept chuckling at him.

 

"have we..... kissed yet??" he looked at them dazed and pouty that the two can't help think how cute their husband was. Eventually Noctis answered him with a naughty smirk that Prompto didn't notice.

 

"Yes sunshine, we've kissed many times..... and so much more. " Ignis coughed as Noctis laughed so hard at his own joke his sides hurt.

 

The daze man just kept staring at them with a cute pout, cracker completely forgotten again. The bespectacled man sighed and went to take the cracker and went to hand feed his husband.

 

"Eat the cracker darling"

 

"But it's hard..... so hard.... "

 

Prompto whined but ate the cracker nonetheless. Ignis let his control slip a little and placed a kiss on his lover's forehead.

 

The freckled man squawked at the sudden movement and Noctis gave a "no fair" at the background.

 

The now blushing man tilted his head so he can take a proper look at his supposed to be husband.

 

 

"Wow you really are pretty......"

 

He trailed off as he was mesmerized at how green Ignis' eyes were. Ignis gave up trying to resist his husband and gave a kiss on the lips. And I mean come on, a drugged out Prompto staring at you with hazy eyes and a blushed up face is a temptation you cannot resist. The brunette thought to himself as he broke off the kiss with his sedated husband.

 

"I.... I..... I.... "

 

"IGNIS YOU BROKE HIM!!!" Noctis shouted and strode over to them. He gave Ignis the camera that was still filming and gave Prompto a gentle kiss too.

 

That did it for Prompto, if he was confused before he was a lot more confused now, that his brain was working on overdrive.

 

  
"I... I.... I.... WHAT??!! HUH???! WHY AM I SO LUCKY OH MY GOSH!!! " he fainted after that and was now quietly sleeping due to his brain being driven to overdrive when it wasn't in full function mode.

 

"shit....... " cursed Noctis as he stared with wide eyes at his passed out husband.

 

"shit indeed.... " Ignis agreed as a little bit of shame crawled inside his stomach.

 

Suddenly the door to their room was opened and quietly came in a calm dentist and an equally calm gladio.

 

 

"yes he was awake this..... " the dentist trailed off as he saw his supposed to be awake patient sleeping again.

 

 

Gladio whistled and approached the two men with guilty faces on.

 

"what did you two do???" the tattooed man saw the camera and quickly snatched it from the green eyed man.

 

Gladio went back to the dentist's side and played the video. After they watched it Gladiolus guffawed as the doctor gave a tired and amused sighed.

 

  
"YOU TWO SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO OVERWORK THE KID" the big man howled with laughter as the two men gave him both a scowl.

 

"well mister Prompto should be out for another thirty minutes or so. You are welcome to stay here but please refrain from over working the patient again or your time here will be extended." the dentist gave the two full grown men a stern stare as he exited the room again.

 

Gladiolus kept laughing at them and the two got so embarrassedly annoyed they both shouted.

 

  
"SHUT UP"

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think??


End file.
